PRUSSIA X READER
by akumanohyde
Summary: Gilbert beillschemicht an albino playboy in the school, and you just a simply usual girls student which turn to sits next to him, but you aren't in good term with him, none the less, slowly your heart start melting with his awesomeness. Sorry for my bad english . o
1. Chapter 1

PRUSSIA /GILBERT X READER

PS: You know how to speak German due to your family line

You sigh when you stepped in the classroom. Intense laugh were heard and it was the laughter of Alfred teasing Arthur. "Veeh , (y/n) good morning!" Feliciano suddenly come to hug you. Ludwig along with Kiku were behind him smiled for you . They were your best friend "Guten morgen _". Ludwig greeted you. "Guten tag freund," you reply. "good morning _-san" Kiku said politely. "hmm, you too Kiku," you took your seat which was next to one of the members of Bad Touch Trio the playboy in the school, Gilbert Beilschmidt, your friends Ludwig older brother. Don't be fooled he maybe was a lively guys but he's not in good term with you. All he know was I'm awesome ,awesome and awesome you started to get sick with it. "Good morning _-"one of the BTT Antonio greeted you.

"Bonjour miss_" the blonde haired Francis greeted you. "Its never 'good' for unawesome person like her" Gilbert interfere their chat. "Halt den Mund, dummkopf! (shut up fool)" you reply in annoying tone, your (e/c) glaring sharp at him. "Was(what)?, hey! i'm not zat stupid!" there you go again.

"zere zhey go again*sigh*" Ludwig tried to stop the fight. "hey you guys please stop zis!" he warnedthe two of you. Gilbert and you finally stop , "idiot" you two said at the same time, turning face to different direction and finally sit down. That what' s happen when you meet with him, there must be a fight happen. "Hahaha! Nice fight!" Alfred also come making it worse. "SHUT UP!" the two of you shout in unison. The hamburger lover just smile sheepishly, the class when silent as the teacher step inside the class .

After a few minutes

Everyone were focusing on the study but as you leer beside you saw Gilbert falling asleep, you shook your head in annoyed. "Hey! Don't sleep in my class" the teacher said tapping his table making him waking up in surprise you chuckled at his expression. "I'm sorry zeacher". He said yawning. The teacher turned and stepped towards the blackboard. "Here takes this," you whispered as hand him a mint candy with a smile. "danke" he slowly accept it, his cheek tinted blush. He reply with a smile, a bright pure smile. It was the first time you saw his smile. Your heart beating fast.

Even if your relationship is not close, but as there is a small feeling embedded in your heart. Sometimes it feels lonely when you didn't fight with him your world feels quiet .He maybe was annoying and offensive , but he still has his own charm and attractiveness right?.

*BELL RING*

The classes started to get noisy again, all of your classmates already head toward the cafeteria. You decide to take a nap. Your already told your three best friends . And there you go sleeping using the hand as a pillow ."Kesesesese, you zon't have enough money to buy food, huh (y/n)," a familiar laugh was heard in front of you. You looked up and your (e/c) met with a crimson one. *sigh* "what do you want?" you reply nonchalantly . "vhats vith zhat reply? I zon't see you at ze cafeteria so ze awesome me comes here to give you zis," he hand you a packet of sandwich.*piyo**piyo* the sound of bird chirping distracted you. You turn toward the direction and saw a little yellowish bird perching on the window frame next to Gilbert table. Its started to fly around you and stop on his head. You giggled.

"Hey zhere mein freund!,"Gilbert gently stroked the bird little head , the bird started to chirping again. "ha ha are you hungry?". 'he know how totalk with the bird?' you thought as you started to opened the sandwich packet and pinch a little of the bread and showed it toward the bird. Gilbert take the bird using his finger and put it in front of you. The bird started to eat from your hand. "niedlich!(cute)" you said with a smile. "weird" Gilbert said. "what?". "Gilbird usually veren't in good term vith anozher person." He explain. "Gilbird is its name?" you asked. " hmm, an awesome name like mine" he nodded. "hmm, thanks for this," you showed him the sandwich. "Gern geschehen! und danke for earlier." He reply grinning and again your heart beats fast.

This is the first time you had a normal conversation with him without any fight happen.


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE THIS.

This is the first time you had a normal conversation with him without any fight happen.

A footstep were heard from outside of the, class Antonio and Francis comes in making a confuse face. "am I mistaken for they were laughing TOGETHER?" Antonio ask to Francis. "is it the end of the world?" Francis reply. "hey guys!" Gilbert greeted them. "am I dreaming?" Francis ask him. "nein you're not zreaming, today ve make a MOU (memorandum of understanding)" he said grinning. "its good zhen", Ludwig suddenly comes in with smile. "next zime make sure i zo not hear you guys quarrel again," he added. " ve vill, bruder" Gilbert answered putting his hand on your shoulder, you were really close with him, you can even smelled his vanilla scent.

Your face blushing madly, " get off of me," you said shoving him away, " aww, come on, vere a good freund right?" Gilbert pout. *BELL RING* The classes start again

END OF THE SCHOOL TIME

As you walked on the path towards your home you were blocked by a few man in black coat not a few actually, "verdammt!, hey! get off of my way, what do you guys want?!" you start to lose your temper when your every move were blocked by them. Out of a blue , one of them started to dragged you toward a black car next to the road. You threw a punch for the guys. "Scheiße! That's it! I had enough about this kidnaping games, so you guys want my dad money huh?" you said giving them another blow.

Writer explanation : actually you are the daughter of a millionaire which know many kind of martial art guess you can say they're unlucky.

" Hey! Frau are you having ze fun alone, need help?" Gilbert suddenly appears from nowhere asking if he could give a hand. "von couse,(of course) I need to finish this up so I can go home and get a proper sleep?", "gotcha!" he throw a a punch on a guy behind you. "Danke! Gil" you said. " velcome," a few second passed with a sound of punching and a pain screamed by those black coat guys " gilbert awesome flying kick!" Gilbert gave a last blow sending the guys flying away. You also give a last punch to the last guy until he collapse."Alle Finish!" he said clapping his hand.

"Hey gil!", you said looking up at him since he was taller than you. " was?" he asked, on that time he was accompanying you on the way back to your home, you already tried to decline it but it didn't work. " vhat if somezhing happen zo you?" his concerned word earlier make you change your mind. "Seriously ,You need to teach me that's kick," you continued. "sure of course ,madam," he give a smirk.

" That's my house, thank for accompanying me Gil," you said to him when you arrived in front of your house.

" (y/n)! you're late, and who is that? Your friend, I've never seen him before?" you were greeted by your father, He approached you and examining Gilbert up until down, " You are kind off weird, are you from here?" your father asked him. "dad?" you interjecting him. "vell nice to meet you (y/n) fazher, und you're right, I'm not from hier und also vhy you said I vas veird I zon't see somezhing strange on me", he reply reaching his hand to shake hand with your father. " I do know that accent, and I'm sorry for calling you weird, but It didn't seem like those white hair and your crimson eyes were dyed or you put a contact on them, or perhaps I'm wrong," your father explain. " No sir you are right it was genuine ,it can be helped since its runs in my blood." Gilbert reply. 'since when he become this polite guy' you thought to yourselves. "could it be, you're an albinism?"

Albinism? You've heard that before Most people with albinism appear white or very pale and his/her eyes of an albinistic person appear red, pink or purple due lack of pigment in the eyes also results in problems with vision that's explain why he sometimes wear a spectacles in class. Maybe father was right.

"Indeed you're right sir, I am" he reply giving your father a smile. "honey, are you back what are you doing outside come inside." Your mother interrupt the conversation. " ohh, is that your friend why don't you come in, I'll make you some drinks," she invited Gil inside. "I zon't zhink so…" he was hesitate at first. " come inside we can continued our conversation again," your father invited him. Gilbert sent you a –can—I?—gaze and you reply with a nod. " okay zhen," he agreed.

And there he go, sitting on your couch chatting with your parents, it seems like your mother fall for his attractive appearance , well you didn't like to deny it but well it was the truth, muscular body, good looks, popularity, amazing family line, friends, smarts, athletics, it he had it. 'Come on (y/n) what are you talking about?' you mentally slap your own ridiculous mind.


	3. Chapter 3

BEFORE THIS' He was in your house invited by your parents and having fun chatting with them,

CONTINUATION…..

You were in the kitchen making some food with your mother and your maid, your dad even invited him for a dinner and he has no reason to decline it, "Is he's someone special?" your mom asked you. You furrowed your eyebrow in confusion. "what? Mom!~ no, he was Ludwig older brother,".

" Aww,, your friends with those gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes, isn't the siblings a hottie? The browned hair guys also cute, oh and the Asian guys also cute…" she added ,your maid nodded in agree.. " oh God, mom please stop it already,"

" ok, I stop, could you please put the dish on the dining table, dear?" your mother said showing the direction towards the dish on the table near you. "*sighed* fine," you carefully picked the dishes and walks toward the dining table. You saw Gilbert talking with your father, when he realizes you were watching he send you {sit-here-with-me-please} stare. You reply with lifting your eyebrow. Again he send you " a puppy eyes" and make you walk towards him, Gilbird start to fly around you. "Gilbird!?, where are you from?"

"he vas wiz me all zis zime" Gilbert reply patting he empty couch beside him as a signal for you to sit there. You give him a him a devilish smile, and walk and sit next to your father, making him slightly frown. Your dad chuckled " why don't you seat next to him?, he must be frustrated, beside this seat was for your mother."

"Dad!?" you started to rebel less satisfied with your dad instruction. He gave you a serious face.

"fine!," you began to move to Gilbert side. "*smirk*, awww.. so sweet, you miss me already?" he gave you a wink and flinched as you give him a pinch in the arm. "hey! Zhat's hurt", he said. " revenge",..

"You two just look like a newlywed couple, just like I and your mother before bla,blah…." Your dad started speak nonsense about his past. You face palm and shook your head and turn toward Gilbert shrugged his shoulders with a smile "now I understand why you ask me to sit here",

" what are you talking about, honey?" your mother came out from kitchen. "nothing , I'm just telling them a story about our past," "oww, don't tell that its must be embarrassing, owh and by the way what's your name handsome?" your mother turn towards Gilbert direction. "ohh, you're right I forgot to ask his name," your dad interrupt.

"Dad, you're talking to him like you use to know him for a years and you didn't even know or mind to ask his name?, oh God! Again you face palm yourselves Gilbert placing his arm around your shoulder to calm you down as the result your body immediately drive toward his muscular chest.

You can feel a heat crept into your face. "zhere, zhere, calm down _" he gently stroke your left shoulder and said some soothing word to calm you from your anger. " don't go taking advantage with my condition," you whisper to him " kesesesese" he reply with his typical laugh.

"oh so sweet…, and what's your name again?" you mother ask again. '' Oh right, mein name is Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt.". "

" oh Gilbert I'll call you Gil, oh, and the dinner is ready let's go and eat something," your mother start to move toward kitchen followed by your dad. "Do that again and you'll be crying Gil," you send him a deathly glare, " ok! I von't, " he salute you.


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously I know I'm sucks at writing story, I'm truly sorry for it and plus I didn't even make any notes for this story and I cause a lot of confusion for me. Forgive me *sobs*, *sobs*. ~`-`~

Gilbert; "come 'on, calm down"

Me : ok, just continue your reading thanks for it….*sobs*

Hetalia was created by Hidekaz himaruya sensei not me….

After half an hour eating with your parent and a little chat he ask permission to go home. So you was ordered by your parent to accompany him until the front gate.

"Vell actually, you zindn't need to escort zhe awesome me, I can go by myself." He said arrogantly, but you know he just don't want to troubling you. " Nah.., its okay, beside the awesome person need to be escort right?" you ask him with a smile.

Out of the blue you received a warm kiss from Gilbert ,right on your lips, it take you a few second to churned the situation but as soon as he broke the kiss he run away, "Gil!" you yell his name but he just go away waving goodbye and of course his loud signature laugh "kesesesese!, gute nacht (y/n) sweet zream, see ya!" he said before his figure disappear in the darkness.

You slowly put your index finger on your lip, which slowly form a smile. "stupid, that was my first kiss," you whispered slowly. You walk back to your room and get a bath, After that you fall asleep and drift to the dream world.

The next day

You walk toward your class with rather troubled face or angry face. As soon as you reach the class you send a glare toward Gilbert which eventually snuck behind Ludwig as soon as he realizes your deathly glare. " Hey bruder, get off of me!" Ludwig snarled tried to get his older brother from him.

"kommen hierher(come here) awesome Gilbert" you said to him.

GILBERT P.O.V.

'zhose dark aura ,mein got!, she's gonna kill me, should I run away?...no, I can't run its gonna be worse.' I slowly take a step towards her. When I arrived right in front of her he throw me a punch right on my stomach. "oww, _, vhat's zhat for?!" I asked her enduring the pain. " what was last night for?" she asked me back. " zhat's just a kiss, vhat's zhe big deal about it?".

YOUR P.O.V

'What's the big deal he said?' I thought to myself. "what?" I asked him back. "I said vhat's zhe big deal about it, Feleciano also hugs you, but you zidn't mind it", he reply. "its different he's my friend!" I protested him. "zhen vho am I !?" he reply with a cold voice its merely like he's hurt by my word.

" I'm sorry, Gil, you're my friend too, but I just….*sigh*" I have no word to say anymore, its just his behavior just slowly making me fall for him, even last night I dream of him, its weird right he was hoping me to become his friend but I has a feeling for him, I just don't want to be a selfish person.

NORMAL P.O.V

"You just vhat?, don't tell me zhat vas your first!?" Gilbert look at you,. Your face blush madly. The class started to turn their attention towards the two of you, even Ludwig has a shocked expression on his face, it seemed like Gilbert were too loud. Gilbert notice this and look around the class. "zon't mind us, do your own vork!" the class started to calm back."so?" he asked you again. You slowly nod. "no way!, really?" he ask you like he didn't believe it. "let me take responsibility for it", Gilbert reply. "how you gonna do that" you ask him half of you just wanted to laugh, the awesome Gilbert wants to be a responsible person?

GILBERT P.O.V

She just nodded zhat's mean zhat I vas zhe first one, but no way, I mean she vas very wunderschön(beautiful),ja I admit it she vas a beauty, being the first man to kiss her, should I be proud of it?, vell I vas zhe first right? " let me take responsibility for it." Vhat zhe hell I'm talking about, I've kiss many girl, 'ja zhat's right, but she's different I love her.' 'ahh!, stop it its making me confuse.

NORMAL P.O.V.

*take a deep breath* " let me be your Boyfriend" Gilbert says the most unexpected word for a playboy like him, he never said that word before and never think he would said it. Oh wait he didn't even think at all.


	5. Chapter 5

"let me be your BOYFRIEND" he said calmly. "WHAT?!" You rises your voice. "its can be help right?, its not like ve can do anyzhing else, beside I zon't vant to get beaten by you everyday just because of usual kiss"

YOUR P.O.V

'How can he said that calmly?' "there's is another way. You don't need to force yourselves" I said to him enduring the aching pain in my heart. 'I know it he's never and ever see me like the girlS he always flirting with' "und vhat's vas zhat?" he ask back." Just forget about those kiss and continued our life like we usually do, and don't worry you won't get beaten by me again, just don't ever try to said it again, zu verstehen?(understand?) " you explain it to him.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Ich verstehe, Ma'am, but you really zon't care about it?" Gilbert said with rather pain expression on his face. "Yes," you turn to leave for your seat. " wait! (name)", as soon as he tries to stop you the teacher comes in, "Gilbert beilschemidt please take seat at your place" the teacher has arrived giving Gilbert a direction to sit on his seat. He nodded an d followed the instructions.

"Class for next two weeks the school will held a graduation program for you guys, so we will vote of the person who will be in charge and responsible for the farewell party, anyone has suggestion?" teacher ask the class, your classmate start to murmur and whisper. You turn toward Gilbert he seemed really depressed and there's some guilty on his face.

Suddenly Francis raised his hand as a response toward the teacher question. "I vote Gilbert, teacher!" he voices his opinion, even though he was annoying, but the class were kind of in good term of him so everyone started to nodded in agree. You realizes that Gilbert turn toward Ludwig which his table were behind you with guilty face. Ludwig shook his head, Its gilbert turn to stand up, "Sir, I'm sorry but I can't," his word make everyone turns toward him in surprise face. Even you were shocked with his answer.

"Why was that?" the teacher ask him."vell, ya'know, zhe awesome me, vas really busy, vith zhe sport und I also had zhe music band practice to do, so I zon't zhink I can do zhat", he answered.

YOUR P.O.V.

'Its must be something wrong with his head, he never decline such an opportunity, NEVER and now he's declining it? But he's somehow really different its most likely, he was hiding something from you, and maybe the class.

GILBERT P.O.V

'Mein head feels like its going to explode, I felt really guilty, to Antonio, Francis, everyone especially (name), I can keep zhis secret forever, I have to decline it, I really vant an awesome memories before I gotta go but, I guess bruder vas right, I vas too busy vith my participation, und I also need some time to improve my relationship vith (name) she's not bad as I alvays zhink she is, she's kind of cute vhen she blush, her family vas great too, I zhought she hated me but I vas vrong.' I know zhis feeling vas more zhan freunde, I've fall in love vith her, zhat night I vas really captivated by her smile its really beautiful, its just like zhe angel's smile bright und pure, I can help it so I end up kissing her.

But I need to move to Germany back, after the graduation, actually the night of graduation days, zhat's vhy I tried to participate in many zhings on zhat night. I just vant to keep zhis memories, my memories vith all of my freunde, vith (name) forever…just in case I'll never see zhem again.

NORMAL P.O.V,

"Fine, if that's what you want, so anybody have another suggestion?" he ask again, "sir! Arthur can do that!" Alfred get up voicing his opinion with those high pitch voice. "what the bloody hell you're suggesting ,you hamburger freaks!" Arthur stand up when he hears his name were suggested by his enemy. "ahemm," the teachers clear his throat, "please calm down Kirkland. Anybody has any other suggestion?" the class keep silence. "So Arthur Kirkland you will you will be in charge for the graduation party," Arthur nodded slowly…

ME::; woah, I'm doom!… I don't know what to do now, I have no idea…at all *putting spectacles down while scratching my hair*….. I don't want to make many chapters on this fanfics but I'm ended extending the stories maybe 5 more chapters or something like that


	6. Chapter 6

Well after a little chaos has been solved the bell rings for the break. As soon as the teacher were out of the class Francis and Antonio rush to Gilbert. "amigo ¿estás bien, what's wrong with you?" Antonio ask Gil with concern or more correct a confuse face. "keine Sorge, es geht mir gut,(don't worry I'm fine)" he said calmly. "Pas du tout! Why are you declining it?!" Francis shaking Gilbert shoulder. " I've said zhat already beside I have a date vith (name) right?" he turn toward you with his usual grin. " what!?" Francis, Antonio, and you shout in the same rhythm. " ahh! Man~ I'm hungry, guys wanna grab some food?" he changed the topic. Standing up and walking away.

"Gil! Wait what are you saying!" you run towards him but he eventually fasten his pace. "Gil! Slow down!" finally you reach his sleeved and tuck its gently. "vhy are you following me?" he ask turning back. "what are you saying to them, what date?"

"ahh~ zhat one?, nah, its just a normal date between friend Ludwig vill came too," he said starting to continued his pace towards the cafeteria but this time he slowed it, so that you can keep with his fast pace. "Gil, where's Gilbird?" you ask him when you notice the little cute bird wasn't on his shoulder like it used to be.

"Maybe on zhe school rooftop" he reply. On that time the two of you already at the cafeteria. He pulled out a chair for you, "vhat you vant to eat?"

"alles, was essbar war (anything that was edible)" you reply sitting on the chair that he pulled. "of course it vas edible I don't vant to kill you" he reply with his grin, and off to buy some food. A few minutes after that he came with two packet of sandwich and a juice. "danke," you said, as he gave a packet of sandwich and the juice for you.

"how about your drink?" you asked him as there's only one juice. He shook his head. "so, when was the date?" you ask again. "you vill come?!" he said smacking the table again gaining everyone attention in the cafeteria. He looks around. "can you guys just mind yourselves!"

"can you stop making everyone turn towards us, like I was guilty" you said to him with slow voice. "ok I'm sorry, und about zhe date are you really going to come?" he ask you again with those pair sparkling crimson eyes. "yup, if you don't mind about it" you reply while taking a bite of the sandwich. "of course I zidn't mind it," he nodded.

"so when is the date?" you ask him taking a sip of your juice." i*munch**munch*munch*munch*" he said while munching. "Gil you know what, just now you're like that idiot Alfred eating his hamburger" you showed the direction toward Alfred which is eating his favorite hamburger while talking to Arthur, it seemed like Arthur was cursing something.

*swallowed* "sorry, (name), it vas zhis Saturday, 9.00 in zhe morning." He reply and suddenly takes a sip of your juice which makes you stunned by his action, but you didn't said a word. "location?" you ask him again. " I'll pick you at your house," you nodded, 

"which one?", you said looking at him." Huh?" he look confuse with your question, "which car?" you ask him again, " vell which one do you like?" he asked you back, " why you asked me, it was your car right?",

"yeah, ok, so it was my choice?" gilbert look at you with a smirk on his face. You nodded again.,


	7. Chapter 7

ON SATURDAY 8.40 A.M.

You look again at your reflection on body level high mirror( I don't know if that's was a right) you were wearing a long white Heather Printed Midi Skirt with navy blue blazers, you put on a simple make over, and a thin shade lipstick. When you satisfied with it, you walked to the dining table with a smile.

"OMG, dear~ you look very beautiful!" you mom start to flatter you, pulling your father's sleeved, to attract his attention from the newspaper toward you. " your father stared at you and nodded his head. "dad?" you furrowed your eyebrow, " nah, its really beautiful, dear, I really sure ,Gilbert will totally captivated by your beauty," he has a smile on his face. " thanks dad, but it wasn't a date, Ludwig will be with him too" you said looking at your watch "I'll be going then", "how about breakfast dear?" your mother ask, "I'll eat breakfast with them later, bye!" you said waving your hand,

Outside your house Gilbert were waiting with his favorite car, a red Porsche Carrera GT the speed, the look, the noise it was incredibly awesome, he can't help but to loves it. He had never give someone lay a hand on it, let alone sit inside it, even his fierce bruder needs to back off. Oh yeah where we are?, right! Gilbert was waiting with his car, he wears a dark navy blue jeans with black leather jacket ( just like what he wear in his mmd) you can just predict it, he looks totally awesome!

GILBERT P.O.V.

'I hope I zidn't late, und I hope she zidn't mad or realizes I vas lying to her,' I zhought, to myself, vell bruder told me to just continued vith mein plan, ok zhen it vas settled. I heard zhe gate vere opened, so I turn to see her walking towards me with bright smile, MEIN GOTT, war sie zu herrlich,(she was too gorgeous )! She vas waving hand at me, so I get out of my car, und opened zhe door for her, I just zon't believed it someone vas going to get inside my car, and I allowed it?, ahh, whatever'

YOURS P.O.V.

He look totally AWESOME! And those car were it Porsche Carrera GT? cool! I've never saw him with that car before he usual come to school with his Mercedes or sometime with his red Mazda rx8. Forget about the car, he looks really handsome, and stylish, ahh~ it feel like I was fan girling him right now. He opened the door for me "aww~ so sweet" I give him a smirk. "kesesesese, of course my lady, oh by the way you look beautiful today (name)", he said,

NORMAL P.O.V.

"danke gil" you said to him entering his car, " careful, not to scratch mein car," he said closing the car door gently with his signature laugh. you nodded slowly, after he got inside he slowly move closing the distance toward you., making you stuttered, and your reflect makes you glued yourselves to the seat. " kesesese!, zon't vorry, I von't do anyzhing to you, next zime make sure you put zhe seatbelt okay?" he put the seatbelt for you in really gentle way.

**OH, CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONE THIS TIME?, GEEZ…, OH AND ABOUT THE CAR I JUST GAVE MY OPINION SINCE I REALLY LOVES THAT CAR IT WAS JUST AWESOME! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN JUST CHANGE IT TO YOUR PREFER, * SIGH* I 'LL HAVE THIS REALLY IMPORTANT EXAM THIS YEAR SO MAYBE IT'LL TAKE SOME TIME TO UPDATE IT, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT THIS FANFIC JUST TELL ME MY BRAIN WERE TOTALLY DRAINED OF IDEA'S right now,,,.**

**Whatever…. I WISH YOU A HAPPY DAY….|^V^/**

**SINCERELY FROM: ****AKUMANO HYDE**


End file.
